Where Do I Find You?
by Amy Tezuka-Fuji
Summary: Atobe Keigo, 15 years old, captain of the Hyoutei Tennis Club, King of a magical country called Kudamono... Will the country last long with such an arrogant king? Chappy 9 is up, yo :D
1. Chapter 1

Where do I find you…?

--

_The time will come when I find you…_

_And the time I find you, there will also be a time…_

Where I lose you… 

--

The stereo played such elegant music, as Atobe and his group of friends decided to have their school lunch in their clubroom. The clubroom held things you wouldn't find in such ordinary schools. A personal gym, a lobby, and an elegant changing room for those uneasy of others.

As the butler served their lunch, Atobe couldn't help but think of this feeling he's been having this past week.

It had been troubling him on what that feeling may be, making him sometimes lose focus… and Ore-sama does **NOT** lose anything…

_Maybe mother actually **DID **set Ore-sama up on that arranged marriage…? _Atobe thought to himself.

"Atobe,"

_No! That's impossible! It's been months already, ever since **THAT** was brought up! _

"Atobe…"

_Though… there is a possiblilty…_

"ATOBE! JEEZ, DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL YOUR NAME OUT, FOR YOU?" Shishido yelled, making Atobe turn his attention to him.

"Arn? You dare talk to Ore-sama that way?" he said, in a threatening tone.

Shishido just gave a 'cih!' turning away from him. "Well I wouldn't have to do so, if **SOMEONE** here would friggin' pay attention-!"

"DO YOU GUYS MIND?"

_Woah… _they all thought.

Nobody expected the calm Jirou to wake up from his slumber just to tell them that.

"I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SHUT EYE HERE, AND YOU'RE SO DARN LOUD, THAT I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MY OWN Zz's!" he yelled, soon putting a pillow over his head, continuing his sleep on the lobby couch.

After that, the room quiet… so that's how it would be if someone had disturbed Jirou's sleep… 0.0…

"I'll be back…" Atobe suddenly said, as he stood up from his seat, walking out the clubroom.

--

_What the hell is this feeling! _He asked, as he paced around in front of the clubroom door.

Noticing some people staring at him, he yelled, "Do you have no plan on leaving Ore-sama's sight…?" he asked in a threatening tone.

In an instant the people in his presence fled.

Continuing his pace, he was suddenly stopped, for a rather pretty woman looking over to him with a gentle smile, turned to catch his attention.

Giving a smirk, Atobe brushed his hand through his hair, thinking the woman was attracted to him. Must be her lucky day… he's attracted to her too…

Walking over to the young Ms., he could tell that she was feeling calm, unlike other girls he had approached before whom ended up confessing, fainting, and stalking…

"Hello," he greeted in a kind tone. "I noticed you watching me, and-."

"It's nice…" he cut him off.

Looking at her with a confused expression, he asked, "I beg you're pardon-?" Atobe stopped, for he noticed her head shake.

"Nothing… it's just nice seeing you again, Keigo-sama…" she said, softly. She pushed her hair back, then turned her heel. "We'll be seeing more of each other from now on… but… you'll have to leave this world, that is…"

Feeling the wind strongly put force on him, Atobe covered his eyes to not let dust get in, and by the time he was going to ask her what she meant by that… She disappeared…

--

'_We'll be seeing more of each other from now on… but… you'll have to leave this world, that is…'_

_What did she mean by that! _Atobe asked himself.

After his conversation with that girl, all that's gone to his head are the words she had said to me.

He was pissed… He was pissed at the fact he used to address himself was 'I' and 'me'… he was pissed about that girl confusing the hell out of him… he was pissed because he didn't turn to GET the girl…

Giving a sigh, Atobe just put a palm on his chin, as he sat in the limousine, waiting to get home… also STILL trying to figure out what that girl had meant.

--

Finally getting home, the driver opened the door for him, and as Atobe came out of the limousine, the maids were already taking off his jacket as he walked, giving him some water, greeting him in, as they opened the door.

"Tadaima," he said, in a not-so-happy tone.

"Ah, Keigo," his mother, Ana, called.

Keigo (a/n: I'll call him that for the time being -.-') gave his full attention to his mother, not wanting to be rude. "Yes, mother?"

_Oh shiz! Is it really about that arranged marriage! _He panicked inside.

His heart started to race once he heard his mother said, "I'd like you to meet someone… Come with me."

_Ore-sama was right! Ore-sama's intuition is never wrong! _He thought, as he followed his mother to the meeting room which really just looked like a place to have a tea party (or a living room -.-').

Once he stepped in, in an instant, his eyes turned wide, seeing the girl that had gotten him confused for the very first time, the girl he saw that lunch…

"Eh? Ore-sama's arranged to be married with her?" Keigo suddenly reacted.

The girl jumped a bit, taken by surprise at what he had said. "Umm…"

Giving him a slap on the head, his mother glared at him. "Keigo, don't be so impolite!" she scolded.

Rubbing the back of his head, Keigo bowed as a sign of apology. "Please excuse Ore-sama's rudeness…"

The girl just gave a curt nod. "It's fine…" she calmly said, with her usual smile.

Giving a simple nod, Keigo turned to his mother. "Mother… would you mind explaining to Ore-sama what's going on…?" 'What's going on…' meaning the girl…

"Fine…" his mother answered simply. "Take a seat, Keigo…" she said… more like ordered.

Obeying, Keigo found himself sitting next to the girl, then crossed his legs, ready to hear what his mother was planning on explaining.

His mother gave a sigh, then started. "Keigo, this is Leone Amy. From her surname, it is obvious that she is not from our country…" she cleared her throat. "… She is here on duty to come and take you to the kingdom you will be ruling from now on, so-."

"Ore-sama begs your pardon?" he cut in. "Rule a kingdom? Ore-sama?" he asked in disbelief.

Ana just glared at him. "Keigo, it's very rude to interrupt someone speaking…" she scolded. "…But yes… as unbelievable as it sounds… you are a king… of a large kingdom called Kudamono…"

_Wow, what a name… _Keigo rolled his eyes, thinking it was some joke, though he was slightly fooled, I mean… he had never thought his mother was one to tell jokes, so he believed her easily.

"Oh, Ore-sama sees…" he decided to play along. "So… when will the time be where Ore-sama visit this… kingdom of Ore-sama's?" he asked, with a smirk, as he stretched his hands, leaning it on the edges of his seat.

Amy could tell from his relaxed expression that he did not believe a single word of his mother… just acting.

"Keigo, this is not a joke," she looked over to Amy. "This kingdom you will be ruling is not normal… Keigo… **YOU** are not normal…" his mother said, knowing exactly what was going on.

_Does mother have E.S.P or something? _Keigo asked himself, but soon shook it off, thinking is mother was getting serious now.

"I don't want jokes, Keigo…" she raised her voice. "I want you to take your time there seriously, without any complaints from your trainers, do you hear me?"

Keigo just nodded.

"Do you hear me?"

"Yes, mother," he answered, quickly, thinking his mother was far from joking.

He soon stood up, bowed, excusing himself, then made his way out of the room, to leave the two alone to chat.

_Shiz, Ore-sama's own county… Hmm… doesn't sound so bad… _he thought, with a smirk on his face.

--

Meanwhile, the two ladies,

"Thank you for telling me about Keigo's thoughts," Ana smiled. "Telepathy is quiet handy, I see," she commented, as she drank her tea.

"Yes, it's quite," she smiled back. "The past Atobe-sama, your husband, learned telepathy in a snap, you know?"

"Oh, yes! I can never hide anything from Kyo!" Ana giggled. "Hmm… Amy-san… I was wondering… how'd you ever get the job as the right hand man of the king, at such a young age? You're obviously beautiful, so it's a real wonder as to why you're wasting your time working, when really, you can just get a man to do so for you…" she pointed out.

Amy put her cup of tea down. "Honestly speaking, Ana-sama…" she begun. "I really don't remember…"

"The only thing that comes to mind is the time I was first taught how to use a sword… so maybe… because of my obsessions through swordsmanship, I turned to want to make it as a job, protecting those important to the country…"

Ana looked at her with a frown. "My dear, how old are you?" she asked, putting her hand on hers.

Amy just gave a sigh, her smile not leaving. "Will be turning 15, ma'am…"

Ana gave a mischievous smile, and said, "Oh! You and Keigo will be a perfect pair! Would you consider an arranged marriage?" she asked, in a giddy tone. You'd wonder what happened to her seriousness a while ago… (a/n: TT.TT)

Amy gave an uneasy smile. "I don't have the honor, your excellency… " she started. "Besides, His Majesty is betrothed to 'The light', and the commoners are prohibited from ever having any emotional feelings towards the King…"

"But Amy, you're considered as an attendant, since you're 1st in command of the soldiers, right?" Ana asked, sitting straight.

Amy gave a nod. "Aa… but that still won't change anything, except for the authority of everyone in the castle, besides the other attendants, and the king himself…" giving a smile, she soon said, "I think it's because that I'm the only female attendant, that they take me quite lightly."

Ana nodded, then sighed. She thought of the scene her own son could be putting once he rules the country of Kudamono… The words fire, destruction, a complete catastrophe came to mind, but she soon shook it off, thinking that thinking negatively would only bring the actual thing.

"I agree…" Amy said, as she nodded.

Thinking Amy just read her own mind, she just nodded as well, then, "Amy…" she called. "Don't ever read my mind again…"

"Hai, Ana-sama…"

--


	2. Chapter 2

Where do I find you…?

--

_The time will come when I find you…_

_And the time I find you, there will also be a time…_

Where I lose you… 

--

Packing his belongings, Keigo could no think of the turn out once he gets to the place called 'Kudamono'.

_A strange name that is… Fruit? _He thought, as he shook his head.

"Aa… Kudamono DOES stand for fruit, Your Majesty," a voice said from over the door.

Keigo looked over to the door, and found Amy standing in good posture, smiling at him. "Do you need any help, Sire?" she asked, as she approached him.

Keigo shook his head. "Iie… If Ore-sama want something done right, Ore-sama might as well do it on my own…" he said, as he continued packing his stuff.

Amy turned to his suitcase, seeing the things neatly packed. She thought that it didn't seem to look as if the ATOBE's knew how to do such on their own.

_Looks ARE deceiving, I guess… _Amy thought, with a small shrug, as she remained smiling.

"Umm… Your Majesty, if you don't mind, I think I should tell you what you should and should not bring, so when you get there, you won't be bringing so much…" Amy suggested, her hands still at her back.

Keigo gave a smirk, then brushed his hand through his hair. "Arn? And you couldn't tell Ore-sama earlier?" he asked, putting a hand on his hip.

Amy gave a bow, excusing herself.

Keigo just nodded. "Fine… tell Ore-sama what to bring then…" he said, crossing his arms.

Amy approached him with her usual smile, then stopped the moment they were two inches apart. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I'd just like to take a glimpse of what you're wanting to bring," with that, Amy put her right hand on Keigo's head, then one on his suitcase, and in an instant, some of the things Keigo had planned to bring… had appeared, neatly packed.

Putting her hands back to her back, Amy gave a smile. "Those are the things you want, which you'll be very needing… Excuse me," with that, Amy left His Majesty in the room, dumbfounded.

--

After a while, the time came for Amy and Keigo to go their first destination.

Entering the limousine, Keigo gave Amy a suspicious look. _This girl has powers… can't take her lightly… _Keigo thought, as he sat on the other side of the limousine.

"Your Majesty, it's alright," Amy let out. "Even if I did have the power to harm you… it would only bring me into exile… so please don't worry…"

Atobe (a/n: Atobe now, because we're out of the Atobe house ') looked at her in shock. And in an instant, questions filled his mind, regarding what she had explained.

_It's called telepathy, Your Majesty… _Atobe heard from his mind.

Atobe kept looking at her, a bit frightened, though trying hard not to show so. "Do **NOT** ever read or talk in Ore-sama's mind again, do you understand?" he scolded.

Amy gave a curt nod. "As you wish, Your Majesty," she answered, her smile still in place.

Her smile was something you don't see everyday. Like Fuji Syuusuke, her eyes were closed and held a radiant smile, which you'd think would not break.

Curious, Atobe asked, "Amy-san, what is your relationship with Ore-sama? Are you and Ore-sama betrothed?"

He asked it so suddenly, that it took Amy slightly by surprise, opening her eyes a little. "Iie…" she softly said. "I am only the lead attendant that protects His Majesty… I have no honor to be betrothed to the king," she explained.

"Also, His Majesty is already betrothed… to a maiden needing finding of…"

Atobe looked at her, even more shocked. He wasn't betrothed to her, but someone else, but that person needs to be found, so how do they know that he's betrothed to her if they don't know where the hell she is?

Cursing to himself, Atobe looked over to the window, seeing is that he noticed the limousine had stopped.

"Ah… we're here, Your Majesty," Amy said, as she opened the door for the both of them.

Once Atobe came out, he noticed his so-called-kingdom was nothing but a plain old children's park. "You've got to be kidding Ore-sama…" Atobe mumbled to himself.

Giving a giggle, Amy walked over to the fountain, knowing that Atobe would follow in a moment.

Atobe walked around, eyeing the people in the park. _Ore-sama's people are children? _He thought, giving an uneasy look. _Ore-sama's castle is a jungle gym? _He reacted, looking at the jungle gym filled with kids.

Thinking he'd pass out, Atobe looked over to Amy, wanting to come home, seeing is that he couldn't stand the humiliation he brought to himself.

"Amy-san!" he yelled, noticing her by the fountain.

Amy took Atobe by surprise, seeing is that her eyes were opened, showing emerald green eyes, one hand facing the fountain, and once the wind blew hard, the water from the fountain split in half, opening a portal to another dimension.

Atobe looked around, trying to see if anyone else was seeing this, but the kids in the park were not minding them…

_Have children suddenly gotten more mature than Ore-sama? _He thought, in a panicked state.

The driver handed Amy Atobe's bags, bowed, then excused himself.

Amy looked over to Atobe, with her normal expression. "You don't need to worry, Your Majesty… those not related in your country, cannot see this passage way… let's go…" Amy said, taking a step in the fountain.

"Ah! Wait! Where are we going?" he yelled, running over to her. He gave another glimpse at the portal, then looked back at Amy. "And what is that?"

With a smile, Amy answered, "This is the portal to your kingdom, Your Majesty… Let's go," she said, as she jumped inside the portal, Atobe's luggage in her hands.

Giving a sigh of relief, Atobe mumbled, "Thank God…" and with that, he jumped in the portal as well…

--

Regaining consciousness, Atobe eyed his surroundings, noticing himself in a king-sized bed, which was not his, in a large elegant room, which was also not his, and wore gold pajamas, which he thought, _Not Ore-sama's either…_

He stood up from his bed, and before he could even take one step to the door, a man with long-white-silky hair approached to him, arms hanging wide, looking as if the man was going to tackle Ore-sama…

Taking some steps back, Atobe found himself back on the bed, the white-haired man, looking at him with pure concern.

"Your Majesty, are you alright? You fainted the moment you got to Kudamono," the white-haired man pointed out.

Taken aback by how he had pointed that out, Atobe rose from the bed. "Ore-sama does not faint… Ore-sama merely passed out…"

"Why, of course, Your Majesty!" the white-haired man, agreed in an instant, not wanting to insult His Majesty.

Bowing, the white-haired man introduced himself. "Your Majesty, I am Sir Ludwig Striffle III, but to His Majesty, please call me as you please…" the man named Ludwig spoke in such fluent Japanese that it was hard to believe that this man lived in an unknown country for so long.

"Hmm… Ludwig… Like you, do the people of this country speak in such fluent Japanese as well?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Ludwig looked at him in confusion. "Japanese? Your Majesty… We're speaking in Fudamon… I was actually a bit surprised on how much you now the language, when you were living in another world… Very splendid from His Majesty," Ludwig said, with a large smile.

_Speaking in Fudamon? What the hell? Isn't this Japan? _He thought to himself.

"Sire, I am your caretaker, in your world, you'd call me your secretary," he pointed out. "I am also your teacher for charms and Kudamono history. I will teach you things about this world… the power, the people, and the way this country works…"

Pausing, Ludwig noticed His Majesty raise his hand. "Yes?"

"Where is Amy-san?" he asked, a bit curious. "Isn't **SHE** Ore-sama's caretaker?" putting an emphasis on 'she', he raised an eyebrow.

Ludwig shook his head, with a small frown. "Iie, Lady Leone is only in lead command of the protection force of His Majesty… so… if you don't mind, let us proceed to your tour of the castle…" with that, Ludwig headed to the door, and with a snap, the maids came in, a robe in their hands, as they carefully put it on His Majesty.

Raising an eyebrow, Atobe thought, _This is no different from how Ore-sama is back home… _with a smirk, he exited the room, heading where Ludwig was.

"At the moment, Your Majesty, we are in the 2nd floor, Northeast wing, where the bedrooms for the important ones are, like His Majesty and the attendants. At the 2nd floor, Northwest wing, are the maids, soldiers, butlers, and caterers bedrooms. In the 2nd floor, North Wing, are the meeting rooms and offices for the attendants, as well as for His Majesty's library. 2nd floor, East Wing the training area, as well as the study hall. 2nd floor, West Wing, the guest rooms, for those staying over after balls, to be specific. The whole first floor, would be where the kitchen, the utility rooms, the weapon rooms, the ballroom, and of course, the lobby. And if you'd like to have a bath, please go to the 3rd floor, which is one big bathroom, for girls and boys. Do you have any questions, Your Majesty?" he asked, finally finished with his talking.

Atobe tried to put everything in mind, feeling a bit dizzy from his non-stop talking. Though Atobe had the power of money, he was no miracle worker!

As they walked down the halls, they stopped at a certain room. They were in the 2nd floor North Wing, which he remembered to be where the meeting rooms, offices for the attendants, and the library.

"Your Majesty, I'd like to introduce you to another one of your attendants, whom will also be responsible of you during your time here," Ludwig explained, opening the door.

Once Atobe stepped in, he noted that the room had an elegant flare to it. Elegant walls, elegant carpet, and elegant furniture, if he may say. The back center, in front of the large window, was a desk filled with papers, and behind those stack of papers was a raven-haired man, with his hair tied into a ponytail.

Unlike the others Atobe was acquainted with in the castle, the man wore a deep bitter expression, that you'd not help to resist asking him if he was angry at the world.

The man took a bow, introducing himself. "Your Highness, it's a pleasure to be acquainted with you. I am Sir Leonardo Desies… I am 1st in command as your caretaker… very different from Ludwig here, as your secretary…" he pointed out.

Atobe just nodded. "Pleasure…" was all, the king said.

Hearing a knock on the door, everyone but Leo turned their attention to the door, while Leo just went back to his desk doing more paper work, when he demandingly said, "Enter."

Entering the room, was a woman Atobe was very familiar with, with a boy he knew definitely…

"Seigaku's Fuji Syuusuke… Ore-sama sees you're part of this charade too," he smirked, eyeing the smiling tensai.

Fuji gave a bow. "It's nice to know His Majesty still remembers me…" he smiled.

Atobe brushed his hand through his hair, and said, "Ore-sama does not forget… Especially strong competitors like you…"

Giving a chuckle, Fuji stepped backwards, letting Ludwig gave a curt nod, then turned to His Majesty. "Amy go in front of him. "Sir Ludwig, Sir Leo," she greeted with a bow. "If you don't mind, we'd like to start our first lesson with His Majesty…"

Your Majesty, please follow Amy and Syuusuke, for they will be the ones instructing you for today," Ludwig said, with a bow to His Majesty.

Nodding, Atobe made his way towards the two. "So… where will we be going?" Atobe asked, crossing his arms, once he stopped in front of the two.

Smiling, Fuji answered, "We'll be going to the training room, which is at the East Wing… shall we go?"

Giving a heavy sigh, Atobe answered, "But we're in the North Wing," he complained. "By the time we reach the East Wing, it'd be dark by then."

The two smiling ones chuckled.

"Your Majesty, low and behold… Teleportation…" Amy said, putting her hands on her back.

Approaching Atobe, Amy put a hand on him. "Please observe."

In an instant, Amy and Atobe were suddenly in a different room, and seeing is that there were haystacks, horses and poop, Atobe noted that they were in the barn.

"Hmm… didn't think that the barn would also be so elegantly made…" Atobe commented, giving a smirk.

Amy chuckled. "Aa… If it's for His Majesty… everything should be made formal…" she said, in a soft tone.

"Your Majesty, you should name your horse," Fuji suddenly said, as he petted the horse, which was said to be Atobe's.

_How did he get here?_

"I know how to teleport too, Your Majesty," Fuji answered. It was obvious that he had read his thoughts.

Giving a sigh, Atobe gave an annoyed expression at Fuji. "Don't read or talk in Ore-sama's mind…"

"As you wish, Your Majesty…" Fuji answered quickly, as he stepped away from His Majesty's horse.

Atobe eyed the white stallion, then walked towards it. "…Yuki…" he let out. "The horse's name is Yuki…"

The two nodded. "As you wish, Your Majesty," the two chorused.

After a while, the time came where they REALLY had to start their first lesson. "Your Majesty, I'd like to make you choose which you'd like to study first… Telepathy, teleportation, transformation, sword fighting, or horseback riding?" Amy asked, in a sweet tone.

Giving it some time to think, he thought of what'd most be easiest to learn… Don't take Atobe the wrong way, it's just that a lot of things had just taken him by surprise that he just didn't seem too much in the mood to have a long lesson…

"Sword fighting…" he declared, after 3 minutes of thinking.

He thought sword fighting was like swinging a racquet, so how hard could it be…?

--

"Aaaahhh!" Fuji yelled, as he swung his sword over to Atobe.

Atobe dodged his attack, trying hard not to get cut in half. "ISN'T THIS AGAINST THE LAW TO ATTACK THE KING!" Atobe yelled, running around the training room.

It was a good thing the training room was very large, otherwise, Atobe had been dead long ago…

"This is not attacking, Your Majesty! But merely training! Kyaa!" again, Fuji swung his sword.

Not expecting so, Atobe tripped, and as he laid on the floor, he prayed for the amount of time he'll be having with his life.

"Enough…" Amy suddenly declared.

Giving a sigh of relief, Atobe laid flat on the floor, breathing heavily.

_For a man who looks so feminine, Fuji is quite strong… _Atobe admitted.

Lending a hand, Fuji gave one of his natural smiles. "You worked quite a sweat… Ne, Your Majesty?" Fuji asked, with a chuckle.

Atobe smirked, then took his hand, pulling himself up. "Ore-sama will get better… And once he does… Ore-sama will tower over Seigaku's tensai…" he declared.

With a chuckle, Fuji commented, "Saa… then I'll work hard as well, till that day comes, Your Majesty…" looking over to Amy, Fuji reminded, "Don't take Amy-chan lightly… she's first in command in your Protection Force, you know."

Atobe nodded. "So Ore-sama has heard…" he let out.

Amy didn't carry a face too intimidating, just like Fuji's. Atobe wondered how the two smiling ones were rather alike.

"If you don't mind Ore-sama asking… which Ore-sama knows you wouldn't… what's your relationship with each other?" Atobe asked, surprising the two.

Looking at one another, Fuji and Amy just answered, "comrades…"

Giving a sigh, he knew it was pointless to figure out how the two turned to be so alike, and it was hard to believe that the two were just… 'comrades'…

"Well… shall we get started…?" Amy asked, in a pleasant tone.

Atobe nodded, getting ready.

"Now… Your Majesty, I'd like you to attack me with full force, understand?" she asked, more like commanded.

Atobe didn't know about the idea. He didn't want to hurt her, more so didn't want to kill her. "Ore-sama does not want you to get hurt-."

"Your Majesty… looks are deceiving…" she pointed out, her eyes suddenly opening, giving a shine. "Please begin…"

With her request, Atobe started to get serious, just wanting to end the lesson. He swung his sword over to Amy, and in an instant, Amy shielded herself with her sword.

"Too slow, Your Majesty… The enemy will be able to kill you pathetically," once she said that, she pushed their swords away from each other, keeping a certain distance.

Annoyed by her comment, Atobe charged to her, planning on hitting her on the right side, but still… Amy blocked his attack, swinging her sword over to his sword.

"Your Majesty, your right foot should not be the one taking more charge..." she pointed out. "This is a way to test your stamina, Your Majesty… as well as your line of defense…" Amy added, pushing his sword once more.

For hours Atobe had been attacking her, but still… he could not even get a scratch, or at least a sweat on her.

6:30 had soon struck, signaling the end of their lesson.

"Your Majesty, that will be all for today…" Amy said, her eyes closed, going back to the form where she was, earlier.

Giving heavy breaths, he had noted to NEVER underestimate a girl from this country… especially those carrying swords.

"Tomorrow we'll be starting a new lesson, by your choice…" she said. "Let's proceed to the baths first then the dining room to have our dinner, shall we?" letting out a hand for him, she put her sword back to its case as to not scare His Majesty away.

Atobe took her hand, pulling himself up. "Thank you… Now… you're not the one that's going to teleport Ore-sama to the baths', right?" Atobe asked, in an uneasy expression.

Giving a giggle, Amy answered, "Aa… but I won't be joining your bath, but the bath next to it… Syuusuke will be the one to accompany you in your bath," she pointed out.

"Oh… Ore-sama sees…" he said, with a sigh.

"Demo… she can come to our bath with your order, Your Majesty," Fuji teased, with a chuckle.

Amy chuckled as well. "Very funny, Syuusuke…" she said.

Atobe smirked. "But… is it true…? Can Ore-sama order you to do such?" he asked, getting closer to her.

Seeing a tint of pink in her cheeks, Atobe gave a smirk. "So it's true then…?" with his smirk, he walked around Amy.

Fuji just gave him a look of uneasiness. _Amy is going to hate me… _Fuji thought.

_Don't think that way… Even if he orders me to do so… I cannot object to it… he **IS** Our Majesty… _Amy told him, telepathically.

_But still… what if he **DOES** do so…? _Fuji answered.

With a sigh, _I'll just have to accept so…_

Finally making a decision, Atobe, "Amy Leone… I order you to-."

--

A/n:

This is the first fantasy/Adventure/Romance fic I've ever made, so please have mercy on your reviews -.-'

Weird choice of characters, ne? Weird names too hehe

I wanted it to look as if it was like Kyou Kara Maou, but… there can't be a Wolfram, because it's already obvious what the pairing will be (sigh)

Anyways, please review or message me Thnx


	3. Chapter 3

Where do I find you…?

--

_The time will come when I find you…_

_And the time I find you, there will also be a time…_

Where I lose you… 

--

_Finally making a decision, Atobe, "Amy Leone… I order you to-."_

--

"-stand guard once you finish taking a bath," with a smirk, Atobe said.

Giving a sigh of relief, Fuji and Amy nodded. "As you wish, Your Majesty," Amy answered, her smile getting wider.

"What? You don't think Ore-sama is **_THAT _**low, do you?" he asked, putting an emphasis on 'that'.

The two shook their heads, just wanting to get out of the training room as soon as possible, before he changes his mind.

"Well, shall we head to the baths?" Fuji asked, putting a hand on Atobe's shoulder.

With a sigh, Atobe asked, "Teleportation?"

"Hai," Fuji simply answered. And with that, the two headed- I mean teleported to their baths with a snap.

Once the two left, Amy still didn't make a move. _For a second there, I thought he was going to ask me so… _Amy's cheeks still had a tint of pink, her heart beating quickly from how close His Majesty was…

_Ooh, Amy… you can't feel things like this… You just can't…_

Shaking it off, Amy snapped, teleporting herself to the women's baths.

--

Fuji and Atobe were relaxing in the big tub (which is kinda like a swimming pool… only larger… 0.0…), bare-naked.

Not really comfortable sharing a bath with another man, Atobe moved a little away from Fuji, thinking one with such feminine features, would most likely have feminine taste (a/n: he's so arrogant . ).

Giving a hopeless sigh, Atobe asked, "You know what I'm thinking, huh?"

Fuji just kept smiling. "Aa… but you told me not to read your mind, so I just kept quiet, Your Majesty," he answered, giving a chuckle afterwards.

Fuji Syuusuke was always a mystery… not only to Atobe, but to a lot of other people as well. He was described as a tensai, but in truth, he's often called 'An Angel from the Heaven's above'. For his kindness, his gentle features, and his way of perfection.

Speaking of perfection. Atobe couldn't help but admit that Fuji WAS such a perfect man. Intelligent, beautiful for a man and a woman, skillful,… perfect…

Though there is one imperfection in him… A lot of people can't tell whether he is either interested in women… or men…

"So…" giving a sigh, Atobe started. "If you don't mind Ore-sama asking… Do you-?"

"A lot of people say so…" Fuji cut him off, sinking his body in the water. "…But really… I can't say a perfect answer…"

"I mean, I don't mind having a woman or a man… I don't mind if their thin or fat… I don't mind… if their weaker or stronger… I don't mind…"

Feeling that he understands quite, Atobe raised his hand for him to stop. "Aa… Ore-sama is like that… except for the fact that Ore-sama definitely prefers a pretty, strong, sexy woman…" he said, a bit **TOO** confidently.

Fuji gave a chuckle. "Do you mean Amy-san?"

Atobe was surprised with the sudden question, taken aback a little. "Ore-sama does not take interest in women who only stays with Ore-sama because they have to be…" he said, with a small glare.

Giving one last chuckle, he said, "Ne… then you won't mind if I try to get her, do you?"

Once he heard that comment, Atobe's heart leaped. Giving another glare at the water, not wanting to ruin his pride, he answered, "Fine… do as you please…"

Laughing inside, Fuji dived into the water, unseen by Atobe.

Feeling a bit insecure, Atobe covered himself where the sun don't shine… (a/n: -.-')

_Please excuse me, Your Majesty, but she's coming in… _and with that telepathic message, Fuji suddenly disappeared from the water.

Panicking a bit, Atobe eased up once he heard the door knock. Clearing his throat, Atobe yelled an "enter".

Opening the door, Amy entered with a smile on her face, all finished with her bath. "I'm here to do your order, Your Majesty…"

With a nod, Atobe eyed the 15-year-old girl with a smirk, as she eyed him as well, her smile not breaking.

Wanting to tease her, Atobe asked, "Does Ore-sama look **THAT** appealing to you? Well… would you care to join him?" he smirked, moving his hands around the water.

Giving another tint of pink in her cheeks, Amy shook her head. "Not if you… order so… Your Majesty…" she said, in a low tone.

Thinking twice about his order, he thought of the reason why he didn't ask her to do so before… _Maybe it was because Fuji was there…? _He thought with a smirk. Feeling that Amy was already knowing what he was thinking, seeing is that she got even more crimson, he was thinking of trying so...

Leaning his hands on the edges of the bath, crossing them, he gave a suspicious look at Amy… a big grin on his face.

"Y-Your Majesty, I-."

"Amy-san…" he called, in a deep voice, knowing it was making her feel uncomfortable.

This time, Atobe couldn't take it anymore… Knowing that he has the power to do so, and that anyone can't do anything about it, he started to think twice about his supposedly request earlier.

The woman was obviously beautiful, a heart of steel, and is committed to her job… so… would there be a problem if he had asked her to just show him some body?

"Amy-san, Ore-sama-."

"You need not to say so…" Amy cut him off. "I know…" with a sigh, she put down her sword, facing His Majesty.

Putting on a serious face, Atobe wondered how the girl could do such an order… Did she want to do it? Or was it because it was her job to do His Majesty's every want and need.

His eyes getting wider, when Amy suddenly threw of her vest of armor… a lace to make the armor comfortable, her leg armor… and when it suddenly came to her shirt… Atobe couldn't help… but yell a "STOP!"

Looking over to him in confusion, Amy asked, "Is there something wrong, Your Majesty…? Am I doing it too slow?"

The girl looked so innocent, that it was as if his order was something she did so freely. She was not blushing, her eyes were not open… she was forcing everything in, that Atobe can completely tell that she was hurting so much inside.

"O-Ore-sama was just testing you… on your loyalty stat…" he saved himself.

Not expecting so, Amy gave a giggle.

"What?" he asked, curious of her action.

Ceasing her giggles, Amy returned to her soft smile. "Nice save, Your Majesty," she commented.

Though it was just simple words, it got the King to at least laugh a little. "Now, if you don't mind, Amy-san… Ore-sama would like to get out of the baths now… But… It's not as if Ore-sama minds having you see my co-."

"I will look away, Your Majesty," with a bow, she turned around, putting her gear back on.

Smirking, Atobe got off the bath, and wrapped himself with a towel. "Well… You will teleport Ore-sama to His room, correct?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Turning around, there was still a small tint of pink on her cheeks, seeing is that His Majesty only wore a towel, his chest opened… Coming back to reality, she gave a curt nod, and answered, "Hai…"

Atobe walked over to her silently. Once reaching her, he stood behind her, then suddenly hugged her. "Well… take us to **my** roo-."

Before he could finish his sentence, the two were already in His Majesty's bedroom.

Walking forward, as to have His Majesty's hands off her, she excused herself, and said she'd wait for him outside, to leave him to change.

Scratching the back of his head, Atobe thought, _What's wrong with her…?_

--

Once Amy was at the door, a smile crept on her face, realizing something. _He didn't address himself as 'Ore-sama' _Giving another giggle, Amy just stood straight, her smile back on, guarding His Majesty's door.

--

_Hmm… so… where are Ore-sama's clothes…? _Atobe thought, as he circled around in place.

The room was so big; that it was hard to believe that only one person sleeps there. It quite amazed him that he was even richer than he thought before…

Finding his suitcase inside his NEW closet, he picked out some clothes, which the people in the country would obviously not have. _What's a king if he can't have designer clothes? _He confidently asked himself.

Putting up his collar, as he faced the mirror, he brushed his hand through his hair, smirking.

When he was about to walk to the door, suddenly, the window was broken, and people in black, with weapons came in, surrounding his Majesty.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Amy yelled, as she slammed the door open, hearing the smashing of glass from the outside.

Noting the people in black, Amy took her sword out. "I challenge you…" she mumbled. "Your Majesty… please stay back…"

Doing as he was told, Atobe moved away from them, again, praying for his dear short life… (a/n: -.-')

A strong wind like before suddenly appeared, and with that, Amy's eyes flashed open, revealing serine emerald green eyes. Her hair blew gently with the wind, as she looked at the people in black with full seriousness.

Suddenly those in black suddenly came at her, taking their swords out on the way. Hitting her dozens of times, neither one of them could even get a scratch on her.

There were like 12 or more of those people in black attacking Amy, and yet, not one of them could even touch her… How pathetic is that?

Pushing everyone's swords away with one swift, Amy suddenly put her sword back into its case, and recited an incantation. A purple mist came forth in His Majesty's room, and Atobe couldn't help wonder where in the world it was coming from.

In an instant, once the purple mist had filled the room, most of those in black fled… leaving some of their comrades behind… unconscious…

The purple mist soon left, with a wave of Amy's hand. She approached the others, taking one by the collar, raising her fist, planning on-.

"Wait!" Atobe stopped her. He ran to her, grabbing the hand raised.

Amy looked at him in confusion. "Your Majesty… these people were going to attack you… we can't just leave that be…" Amy explained, her other hand still on the man's collar.

"But still!" Atobe protested. "We need an explanation first, don't we? Unless they explain to us the reason they planned on attacking me, I will put their punishment on hold, understand?" Atobe said, as an order.

Giving in, Amy released the unconscious man. "As you wish, Your Majesty," she said, in a dim expression, but… afterwards… her smile came back, returning to her old form.

"Your Majesty… shall we head on to dinner? The guards will be the ones to take care of them, so please don't worry," she said in a sweet tone.

_Does this girl have, like, dual personalities or something? _ He thought, knowing quite well that Amy could hear him.

Giving one last sigh, Atobe just nodded, then held onto Amy by the shoulder. "The dining room, please…" he said. And in an instant, the two had disappeared from His Majesty's room.

--

A/n:

Yeah… didn't really have any ideas for this so this is what came out

I'll write the next chappie tomorrow because it's like… 11:30 here already, and I have friggin school -.-' so… Nytness

Oh, and I promise! The next chapters going to be **WAY **more interesting…


	4. Chapter 4

Where do I find you…?

--

_The time will come when I find you…_

_And the time I find you, there will also be a time…_

Where I lose you… 

--

Finding them already in the dining room, Ludwig quickly ran to them, his arms open wide, making His Majesty think of what happened earlier. But this time… what he thought before… really did happen… Ludwig tackled- hugged! Hugged him!

"Ludwig! Ore-sama orders you to get off Ore-sama!" Atobe yelled, as he tried to push Ludwig off of him.

Acting as if Ludwig didn't hear him, he kept hugging His Majesty. "Oh, Your Majesty! I heard about the attack! Were you hurt, were you insulted? Please tell us, so they will be put to exile immediately!" he yelled, checking His Majesty for injuries.

Giving him a hard glare, Ludwig knew… that it was time for him to do His Majesty's order.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Dinner is ready, sire…" and with that, Ludwig went over to his place, but not before seating His Majesty to his chair, of course.

There were only 5 people seated in the amazingly large eating table; His Majesty, Amy, Fuji, Ludwig and Leo. All ate in complete silence, until,

"So… after this… what will Ore-sama be doing…?" Atobe asked, not in the mood to eat.

Everyone turned quiet for a while, leaving His Majesty in thought. But Ludwig soon stood up, leaving his empty plate on the table, and said, "Sire," he closes his eyes. "…We have thought about this… and we hope that His Majesty won't be offended… but…" clearing his throat, he thought twice about what he was going to say.

_Say it, or Her Exellency will put us in exile… _Leonardo told Ludwig, telepathically, as he sipped his soup as to not make it so obvious.

Giving a short sigh, he turned to Amy. Thinking of an idea, he, "Amy," called.

Standing up straight, putting her hands behind her, she answered with complete grace, "Yes, Sir Ludwig?"

"Please explain to His Majesty the activity we will have after dinner, for…" giving it some thought. "I have to attend a meeting with… the caterers! Yes, the caterers!" and with that, Ludwig disappeared from the room with a simple snap.

Giving a soft sigh, Amy's smile remained, as she turned to Atobe.

Atobe put his hands together, waiting for someone to tell him what the HELL he was to be doing after dinner. "Well? Will you be telling Ore-sama, or will Ore-sama just have to wait here until Ore-sama becomes mid-aged?" he asked, in a serious, sarcastic, tone.

Shaking her head, Amy just continued smiling. Giving one last sigh, she started, "Ore-sama…" not knowing how to say so, she just, "Sire… your mother had ordered us to teach you something, before you can go see the outside of Kudamono…" Stopping for a while, Amy thought of what to say next.

Getting a little impatient, Atobe slammed his hands on the table. "Will you just tell Ore-sama what the HELL Ore-sama is supposed to do?" he ordered, angry.

Startled a little, Amy suddenly said, "We are supposed to teach His Majesty the words 'I', 'me', and refrain you from ever saying Ore-sama again." Finishing her sentence, Amy took a deep breath, then gave a bow. And with that, Amy disappeared with a snap.

"Arn? What does she mean? Ore-sama is only addressing himself as what Ore-sama truly is…" His Majesty confidently said, with a smirk on his face.

_This **WILL** be tiring… _Fuji and Leo groaned, in thought.

--

"Now, Your Majesty… say 'I',"

"Ore-sama,"

"No."

"Arn?"

"Say 'Ah-yi',"

"Ore-sama."

"No!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS **YOUR** PROBLEM!"

Feeling it was hopeless, Leonardo sat, sprang on the couch, massaging his head, a large migraine hitting him.

Fuji couldn't help the fact thinking that His Majesty was Sir Leo's greatest challenge yet… It was so frighteningly amazing.

Wanting to help His Excellency (Leo is also being referred as 'Excellency' because of his position) out, Fuji stood up from where he sat, then approached him. "Your Excellency," he called in a soft tone, his smile showing a slight shimmer. "If you don't mind me telling you, I think I know a way to have His Majesty do as you ask in a much quicker way…" with a small grin, Fuji spoke.

Putting a hand on his chin. Leo thought twice about listening to him.

Leo wasn't the kind of person who would like ask for help willy-nilly… I mean… like Fuji here… he's thinking of hearing him out, because normally he wouldn't trust someone so easily… especially those who wear such a fake façade… But in the end… he had to trust him… He **WAS** desperate… (a/n: -.-')

"Alright…" he said, with a sigh. "What did you have in mind?"

With a grin, Fuji explained to him telepathically his idea… sadistic idea…

--

"…Oh, I see… are you SURE that it would work…?" Leo asked, just wanting to make sure.

"I'm positive, Your Excellency…" Fuji smiled. "I heard him do so when **SHE **was around…"

Giving a nod, Leo set him off to do what Fuji had planned on doing.

Leaving with a smile, Fuji got ready with his plan. _This should be good… _he thought, as he walked to the door.

Clearing his throat, Leo headed towards His Majesty, whom was only spending his time staring at a mirror, smirking to himself. "Umm… Your Majesty," he called, hands on his back.

"Anr?" Atobe answered, not even bothering to look over to Leo.

Slightly annoyed, Leo's eyebrows slightly lowered, then said, "If you don't mind… let's continue what we were doing before, shall we?"

Giving a hopeless sigh, Atobe turned around. "Why? I've been doing it over and over, so what else do you ask for?" he complained, glaring at Leo.

Going over the plan, Leo thought that now would be the perfect time to start so. "Yes, sire, but this time… I will have my assistant help me-."

And before he could finish what he was saying, a woman with **HUMONGOUS** breasts suddenly came in, wearing a **VERY **tight shirt, along with **VERY **tightand a **VERY **short skirt, that Atobe couldn't help but jump in his seat, his face all pink.

The big-breasted lady walked to His Majesty, shaking her butt a bit too much, that Atobe could **NOT **keep his eyes closed (they were friggin' wide open).

Hitting his head out of frustration, as he shook his head, Leo thought, _Fuji… you idiot…_

"Hey, handsome," the woman greeted His Majesty, sitting on his lap. Atobe looked over to her, then her breasts, then her, then her breasts, and it kept going on, until the woman suddenly giggled and got closer, her breasts touching His Majesty's chest. "So… what's your name…?" she asked, putting her hands around Atobe's neck.

Giving a gulp, Atobe, "O…Ore… Ore-sa… My name is Atobe Keigo…" he suddenly let out.

In an instant, the big-breasted woman suddenly popped, revealing Fuji, very close to His Majesty. "Finally…" with his comment, Atobe suddenly threw him off his lap, but being one with powers, Fuji just floated.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! WHY I-!"

He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence, for applause was heard in the room. There was Leo, Fuji, maids, butlers, and the caterers in the room, all clapping and cheering for His Majesty.

Feeling that the applause relaxed him a bit, Atobe cleared his throat, then brushed his hand through his hair, with a smirk. "Hn… Didn't think there'd be an audience…" he said.

Just giving a sigh of relief, Leo and Fuji just left His Majesty enjoying his very… awkward moment… (a/n: -.-')

--

Walking around the palace, His Majesty noted that he was lost. "Maybe I should have stayed in the study hall and waited for someone to pick me up…?" Atobe asked himself.

Realizing so, he stopped. "Wow… Leonardo-san and Fuji are good… **I **didn't think they'd get **me **to address **myself **normally, in such an amount of time…" he smirked, putting an emphasis the time he referred to himself.

But after an amount of time, Atobe continued his walk. "Let's see… where was my room again…?" he asked himself.

"The Northeast wing, Your Majesty," came a familiar voice, which startled Atobe.

Turning around, Atobe saw Amy with her usual smile. "Shall I take His Majesty there?" she asked, her hands still behind her.

It was always a mystery to Atobe, as to why she always referred him as His Majesty, Your Majesty, sire or anything that involves his 'almightiness'.

Thinking of how she recalled him as, he remembered the first day they met… When she… actually… referred him as 'Keigo-sama', before he practically knew that he was a king of a strange country called 'Kudamono'.

Giving it some thought, Atobe asked, "Amy-san… Why is it you always refer **me **as His Majesty or Your Majesty, Sire or anything that involves **my **almightiness?

I mean… it's quite different from when we first met, arn?" he asked, walking towards her. Once he was inches away from her, he added, "Remember? The first day we met?"

Only giving him a smile, Amy just nodded, with an answer, "Aa… Your Majest-."

"SEE!" he reacted, cutting her off. "Can't you just say KEIGO-SAMA or just KEIGO?" he asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

Giving a sigh, Amy looked down, her smile still in place, and mumbled, "I… don't have the honor to call you such, Your Majesty…"

Raising an eyebrow, Atobe just smirked. "Don't have the honor, arn? Well… what if I say you **DID **have so?" he asked, not knowing if he was making sense or not.

Wanting to save His Majesty from embarrassment, Amy just said, "Well… I wouldn't know, sire…"

Suddenly, Atobe lifted her chin up without warning, staring deeply into her eyes, which quickly opened, since she was a bit taken by surprise.

"Leone Amy… I **ORDER **you to call me Keigo from now on, understand?" he asked, in a soothing voice.

Stepping back a bit, Amy sighed. "As you wish… Keigo…" she answered, Atobe noticing her smile get a little bigger.

Trying to keep his laughter to himself, Atobe cleared his throat, then looked at Amy in a serious expression. "Well… I've had a long day, and I'm ready to go to bed now, so if you don't mind-."

With a snap of Amy's fingers, Atobe and she were in His Majesty's room already.

"-I'd like to get to my…" not even bothering to finish his sentence anymore, Atobe just threw himself onto the bed, not planning on changing into his pajamas.

Thinking that His Majesty was already comfortable, Amy bowed, excusing herself, turned her heel, heading to the door, until,

"Wait!" Atobe called, suddenly sitting up.

Amy suddenly stopped, her hand on her sword handle, ready to take it out, thinking that something had suddenly come out.

Giving a sigh, Atobe put up a hand. "Nothing's wrong, Amy…" he said, knowing fully well that he called her without the suffix after her name.

Noticing the name change, Amy's expression changed from smile to confused look. She let go of her sword, knowing now that it was not needed of, and answered, "Yes, Keigo?"

Scratching the back of his head, out of curiosity, he asked, "Where will you be sleeping tonight?"

Amy gave a small chuckle, and said, "I won't be sleeping, Your Majest-." Noting the look on Atobe's face, she quickly paused, then, "Keigo… I'm to guard your door for the rest of your stay here," she informed.

Feeling a small pang of guilt, Atobe looked at his bed. It was so big (bigger than his at home), that it made him feel guilty at the fact that she had to stay up all night just for HIS protection, so he then came up with an idea. "Amy… You're sleeping with me tonight," he suddenly said.

Taking it the wrong way, Amy couldn't help but blush. "I'm sorry?" she asked, just wanting to make sure that what she heard wasn't a mistake.

Giving a chuckle, Atobe looked up to her, with a grin on his face. "I don't mean **THAT**, you perv," he commented.

Amy slightly blushed at this. It wasn't her to be so careless, it surprised her herself, actually…

Ceasing his laughter, Atobe gave Amy another look. "Amy, I order you to sleep **NEXT **to me, for the rest of my time here, got it?" he rephrased, a smirk on his face.

Knowing she had no other choice, Amy gave a sigh, then approached His Majesty with an uneasy smile on her face. Taking a seat on the bed, she tried hard not to flake out on the king, seeing is that it was not very comfortable for her to be sleeping to His Majesty.

Atobe moved a little bit to the right, giving her some space. Noticing her uneasiness, Atobe said, "I won't do anything, Amy… now lie down!" and with that, Atobe pulled her on the bed, making her gasp.

"Y-Your Maj-."

"If you don't say my name, I'll make you sleep with me naked…" he mumbled, his eyes already closed.

Amy noticed His Majesty's exhaustion, and thought that he must have over-exerted himself through his activities for that day. The king worked hard… and in the end… it somewhat brought good results… (a/n: -.-')

Giving one last smile to His Majesty, Amy took off her shoes, and laid peacefully next to the king, wanting to enjoy their first night…

--

A/n:

I know… -.-' I didn't listen to one of the reviews, but please understand that it's MY way of writing -.-'

I have no plan on making myself a 'great' writer, or what-so-ever… 0.0… It's just a hobby -.-' And I have no plan for this in my future -.-'

So please… if the reviews you send me are containing writing suggestions… please don't bother -.-' Because I write my own style

Hehe and I'm sure there are other more unique writers than I hehe well that's all

Late again -.-' so need to go bye-bye

(PS: Didn't bother to double check this one… -.-' too tired -.-')


	5. Chapter 5

Where do I find you…?

--

_The time will come when I find you…_

_And the time I find you, there will also be a time…_

Where I lose you… 

--

The next day soon came, and Atobe finally had awoken. First checking his surroundings, to 'check' if what he thought he had experienced WASN'T just a dream…

Giving a sigh off frustration, Atobe noted that what had happened to him WASN'T a dream, but… there was something missing, he thought…

_Where is Am-?_

Cutting his thoughts, there, the door suddenly opened, revealing Amy, walking in the room. "I'm sorry, for not being here the time you awoken, Keigo," she apologized, as she made her way towards him.

Atobe just gave a short nod, then asked, "Where were you?"

"That's not important, Keigo, so right now, let's proceed to the meeting rooms, for one of the criminals whom attacked you yesterday night have awoken," she said, in quite a hurry.

Giving a hesitant nod, Atobe looked over to Amy's hand, which was holding onto the other. Widening his eyes, he noticed a tint of red on Amy's hand and figured that she was hurt.

"Amy, what is that-?"

"It's nothing important, Keigo, so let us please go to the meeti-."

"Answer my question, Amy… That's an order…" he spat, looking at her seriously.

Giving a sigh, Amy looked away from him feeling a lot of guilt being poured down on her. "I accidentally hit myself while getting off bed… and… I'm ashamed to have become so careless…" she said, a slight pink on her cheeks.

Raising an eyebrow, feeling as if there's more to the story, Atobe just sighed, then nodded, thinking the girl was too good to lie to him. "Fine, fine… then let's go now to the meeting room," is the only thing he said, for he felt that Amy would get more embarrassed if he burst out laughing…

Giving her usual smile, Amy put a hand on His Majesty, and with a snap, Amy and He were in the meeting room, being eyed by the other attendants.

With one cough, everyone suddenly arose from their seats, giving concerned looks to the King.

"You Majesty, are you alright?"

"Shall we get a doctor for you?

"-Or the doctor come here, perhaps?"

"Should we-."

"QUIET!" Atobe suddenly yelled, his eyes twitching out of the annoyance of hearing yells first thing in the morning.

In an instant, everyone froze, turning silent.

Atobe put his hand up, then waved it up and down, signaling them to take their seat. "Now… why is it I'm here…?" he finally asked, taking the seat at the end of the table, figuring it was his.

Leo arose from his seat, clearing his throat. "One of the criminals whom attacked you, Sire, had awoken, and we had him confess his reason for attacking…"

Putting a hand on his chin, he waited for him to continue, seeing is that Leo was looking at him. Seeing is that Leo wasn't making another move, Atobe said, "And that reason is?"

Slightly gritting his teeth, Leo just nodded then continued, "And he has said that Her Majesty, Queen Alexis, was the one who ordered him and his troop to attack His Majesty… which we all think is quite impossible…"

"And why is that?" Atobe asked, giving him a confused look, tapping his finger on the table.

Putting his hands together, he remembered that His Majesty wasn't really aware of the other royalties in the country, so he explained, "Her Majesty, Queen Alexis, rules Krad, Land of the peaceful, and has been in peace with us for several generations, so there's no way that the criminals are telling the truth, and-."

"Well, people change, don't they?" Atobe cut in. "How can you be so positive that the man isn't telling the truth, seeing is that you people only judge others by what **name** their country has…?"

Slightly glaring, Leo cleared his throat, then looked over to Amy, telepathically telling her, _Explain to His Majesty, for I may lose my job, which I have had for over 300 years…_

Stepping up with her usual smile, Amy answered, "Sire, Sir Syuusuke is from the land of Krad, and he can assure to you that those people aren't one from their land…" keeping her hands behind her, she took one step backward, standing straight, her smile in place.

"Wait a minute…" Atobe paused, realizing something. "Which team is Fuji in, anyways? Mine or hers?" he asked, in a bit of an annoyed way.

He was a bit confused with what Amy had explained. I mean, Fuji was in **HIS **castle, and **HIS **country… so wouldn't that mean he was in **HIS **team? So, what do they mean that Fuji was in this Krad place?

"You see, Sire," Ludwig started. "Sir Syuusuke was only **born** in Kudamono… but was **raised **in Krad, so he is welcome at either of those countries… but he truly chose to stay in Krad, so it's still by your decision whether you want or not want Sir Syuusuke, here…"

Getting his explanation, Atobe gave a sigh, pressing his eyes closed. "Fine… so… what's your hypothesis for this matter?"

Suddenly popping out, Fuji answered, "Maybe **I **can explain, Sire," walking in, he stood beside Amy, standing straight, his hands behind, his smile in place.

Giving a roll of an eye, Atobe waved his hand, as a signal to proceed with his explanation.

Stepping forward, Fuji started, "Knowing that those men were **NOT **from my land, My Majesty, Queen Alexis, and myself, have concluded that the criminals, were indeed, from Lisma, the land of rebels…" stopping there, he noted that the King did not have such an amused face.

"Again…" Atobe suddenly said.

"Your Majest-."

"Again with all the names…" he let out. "Why is it, that you people depend so much on the names? Why is it that you judge others quickly by names, and not for who they truly are?" with that, Atobe suddenly stood up, slamming his hands on the table. 

"If you people had made a mistake, punishing those who did not cause the crime, how could you turn to live with yourself? That's shameful… very…" shaking his head, he soon finished.

Giving him some time to breathe, Fuji said, "Sire, if you don't mind me pointing this out, but Lisma, the land of rebels, **HAVE **been one of the problems of all the countries in this world… Oh! And may I conclude that the criminals, all had these pendants." Pulling something out of his pocket, Fuji showed him a golden pendant, carved in a knife, with a splash behind it, which everyone could possible tell as blood…

Taking some time to breathe, feeling a bit embarrassed with a while ago, Atobe slowly pushed the pendant away, a bit uneasy. "Umm… alright then…" was all he said.

Forcing herself not to laugh, Amy tried to save him. "Umm… if all of you are finished with His Majesty, I would like to take him to his morning lessons, please," she suggested, stepping forward with Fuji.

Leo giving a nod, they then teleported back to the room with a snap, leaving the other attendants in discussion.

--

"Why didn't anyone tell me that I was making a fool of myself?" Atobe yelled, as he charged to his closet.

They were in His Majesty's room now, seeing is that they thought that it would probably be better if they had His Majesty cool up a bit… but maybe it would have been better if they had him around other people… maybe then there'd be no way that he'd yell.

"Sire, we couldn't interrupt you… You were too confident…" Fuji pointed out, with a smile, trying not to chuckle.

"And you couldn't tell me telepathically?" he yelled, from the closet, as he changed his clothes.

Giving a small cough, Amy said, "But Sire, I-, WE clearly remember His Majesty ordering us to **NOT **read and/or talk to His Majesty in His Majesty's mind, again…" quoting His Majesty.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" he yelled, still in the closet.

"No! Of course not, Sire! We beg your apology!" Amy yelled, with a bow.

Coming out from the closet, Atobe pulled up his collar, then just mumbled an "It's fine…" then approached them.

"I want to go horseback riding, today…" he declared. "So take me to Yuki…"

"Hai, Your Majesty. Your wish is our command," Fuji and Amy chorused, and at the same time as well, they held onto one side of His Majesty, and in one snap, they disappeared.

--

A/N:

Yeah… Umm… I received a review from an anonymous someone here… Umm… and I figured that I should introduce myself… Umm… but first… I'd like to say that, I **DID **say that I took some parts out of Kyou Kara Maou! in chapter 2, I think… and I also posted chapter 2 the same time I posted chapter 1… so I practically **DID** tell everyone first that I took out some parts of Kyou Kara Maou! Umm… here's my bio:

Name: Adrienne Alexis Ruiz Salvador

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Birth date: 02/09/1994

Nationality: Japanese/Filipino (American Citizen, dudes)

So, yeah… I am 12 . And to tell you the truth… I'm SOOOOO far away from being mature XD haha :D well… that's all, really Just wanted to say that . 

Oh, right! I'm really sorry that I wasn't writing for like, 3 or 2 days, or so! But it was only because of my fieldtrip, and this play we were doing in school, so I really AM sorry! Hope you guyz could forgive ,' well that's all Thnx for reading, guyz :D


	6. Chapter 6

Where do I find you…?

--

_The time will come when I find you…_

_And the time I find you, there will also be a time…_

Where I lose you… 

--

The three were in the courtyard with their horses, and the two supposed teachers of His Majesty were watching Atobe ride the horse with such grace.

It seemed that Atobe had already known how to horse ride, and had only turned to chose the lesson, because he was bored…

"Impressive, Your Majesty," Amy complimented him, as he stopped his horse, Yuki, in front of them.

Brushing his hand through his hair, he said, "I took lessons at a young age…" and with that, he continued going through the obstacle course.

"His Majesty is very strong-willed, ne, Amy-chan?" Fuji asked, observing His Majesty as well, having the same expression as Amy.

Giving a small chuckle, Amy said, "Well… you would know that, wouldn't you, Fuji…?"

Fuji gave her a look, and mumbled, "…You do too…"

Knowing what Fuji said, Amy just shrugged it off, thinking it was best if she just kept quiet, as to not waste time. "So, Sir Syuusuke… how is Her Highness, doing…?" she asked, slightly opening her eyes, as she kept observing His Majesty's jumps.

Fuji, as well, slightly opened his eyes, knowing fully what she meant. "She's fine… Nobody has found out… yet…"

With a sigh, Amy put her hands in her pocket, feeling the bruise on her hand start to sting. "One day, Syuusuke… you **HAVE **to tell her… if not…" she took a pause. "…I will…"

"Same goes with you, Amy-chan," Fuji suddenly said. "Neither one of us is being honest, ne…? I mean… that bruise couldn't have been from just carelessness…" Fuji made no glance to her, and unexpectedly wore a cold smile, which Amy jumped at.

Clearing her throat, Amy just walked away from him, heading towards His Majesty.

Having his horse stop, Atobe turned to Amy. "Are we done?" he asked, in an annoyed tone.

Amy just gave him her usual smile then gave a nod. "Aa… if that's what His Majesty wishes-."

"Amy, I order you to hold my thigh," Atobe suddenly said, cutting her off.

Amy was a bit surprised by his sudden, unlikely order, but just did it anyways, as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

Atobe, satisfied with his order, then said, "Every time you do **NOT **call me by my name, I will have you do something you do **NOT **want to do, understand?"

Nodding quickly, not looking over to His Majesty, Amy just blushed.

Giving one last sigh, Atobe said, "Alright… you may let go…" and with that, Amy quickly let go of him.

"S-so… Your Majest- I mean, Keigo… let us go to the dining room for lunch, ne?" she asked, feeling a bit nervous, not looking over to Atobe.

Shrugging, Atobe just mumbled an, "Alright," then waited for Amy to make her move, and bring him there. But, seeing is that she wasn't really **MAKING **a move… Atobe decided to flick her on the forehead. "Oi! I'm hungry! Take me to lunch!" he yelled, trying to get her back to reality.

"HAI, YOUR MAJESTY, KEIGO!" she saved herself. And with a snap, the two disappeared from the courtyard.

…

…

…

"Sure… it was right to leave me…" Fuji mumbled to himself, slightly annoyed.

Thinking it wasn't safe for Yuki to be out in the courtyard by himself, Fuji held onto him, then teleported him back to the barn, soon teleporting himself to the dining room.

--

In the dining room,

"Keigo…" Amy called, feeling a bit nervous.

"Yes?" Atobe asked, as he continued to eat his food.

Amy was already finished with her food, and thinking that His Majesty wasn't all satisfied with just fruits for lunch, there was no wonder as to why he was still eating. "Umm…" she started. "If you don't mind, Keigo… I have to get going to my other class," she asked, not feeling so comfortable.

"Arn?" Atobe said, as fruits were stuffed in his mouth. Once he swallowed it, he asked, "How am I supposed to get around, then?" he asked, then drinking some water.

Amy turned to Fuji, whom was just smiling annoyed at the corner. "Sir Syuusuke will be the one to take you around for now, Keigo… Now… If you'll excuse me…" with that, Amy backed away from her seat, then with a snap, she disappeared.

Atobe turned to Fuji, not all too fond of the idea of being alone with Seigaku's tensai… but in the end… he knew he had no choice.

"All finished with lunch, Sire?" he asked, with a mischievous smile.

Atobe just kept staring at him.

Thinking of something, Fuji let out, "I **can **call you 'Sire', can't I? Or will His Majesty have me hold his legs?"

Suddenly chocking on an apple, Atobe then gave a death glare at Fuji, wanting him to snap… literally…

Fuji just gave a chuckle. "So… shall we walk around, Your Majesty?" he asked, still standing the way he usually does.

Wiping his mouth with the napkin that used to be on his lap, Atobe arose from his seat, then approached Fuji. "Fine… Take me to the gar-."

--

"-den…" without even finishing the word, Fuji and Atobe were already in the garden.

"I'm not surprised that you knew we had a garden, Your Majesty… You should have this at your current home, ne?" he asked, tilting his head, trying to see how annoyed he had made His Majesty.

Still glaring at Fuji, Atobe just sat on the bench in front of him, enjoying the fresh air.

Realizing something, he asked, "Fuji… when exactly will I be getting home…?" looking over to Fuji, he was sure he knew something.

"Your set date is later at 8 noon, Sire…" Fuji said, casually. "You have school tomorrow, yes?"

Giving a nod, he remembered that too. _Great… school on weekdays **AND **on weekends… joy… _he thought, sarcastically.

Fuji gave a small chuckle, not wanting His Majesty to hear it, knowing fully that he'd think that he was reading his mind again.

"Is that the **REAL **reason why I'll be going?" he asked, looking at Fuji with a serious face.

Just nodding, Fuji then sat beside His Majesty, looking up the deep blue sky. "I will act differently towards you, in our world, Your Majesty…" he started.

"Instead of Your Majesty, it will be Atobe-san… Instead of treating you with grace, I'll have to treat you the same as others…"

Atobe sweat dropped when the word 'grace' came out…

"I will not bring up the words Kudamono, or anything related to His Majesty… so please don't ask about it… and try not to act so obvious…"

Nodding, Atobe just sighed. "Being a king is pretty hard work…" he commented.

Giving a chuckle, Fuji let out, "Try being a queen! Alexis is being pushed to the limit by **her **caretakers!" with a laugh, Fuji then turned back to the sky.

"Alexis? Oh, you mean that queen from that Krad place, right?" Atobe asked, recalling his meeting with the other attendants.

Looking over to Atobe, Fuji gave a nod. "Aa…" with that, he looked back up. "She is the light of Krad…" Fuji mumbled. _The light to us all…_

"The light… Ah! I'm engaged to be married with some light, right?" Atobe asked, recalling the day Amy told him about it.

Fuji just jumped a little, seeing is that his voice WAS really loud. "A-Aa… Your Majesty…" he answered. "Sh-She just needs to be found…"

Fuji didn't look too good after Atobe had said that comment… but it really amused Atobe as to how scared Fuji was looking…

Smirking, Atobe then said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," he started. Giving Fuji a confident look, he declared, "Until you guys find that light person… Amy is mine…" and with that, Atobe stood up, then walked around the garden.

Giving a light chuckle, Fuji thought, _Fine by me, Atobe… Fine by me…_

--

A/N:

Short… . 

Short… . 

SHORT! . 

It's so short that it's annoying to me! XO

The next chappie will be interesting I've thought it out already Unlike this one… -.-'

Short… -.-'


	7. Chapter 7

Where do I find you…?

--

_The time will come when I find you…_

_And the time I find you, there will also be a time…_

Where I lose you… 

--

"EVERYONE, GET TO THE IMPERIAL FOUNTAIN AT ONCE!!! HIS MAJESTY IS MAKING HIS LEAVE!!!" Ludwig yelled as he ran down the halls, panicking.

It was the evening of the same day (from the last chapter), and all were preparing for His Majesty's first leave from the castle… but you can't really count it… because he was only going to a place where he was familiar with.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, thinking it was ridiculous that everyone was all panicking in front of him, when he was only going to be gone for a week or so…

"His Majesty, Keigo's leave is a very important occasion… Even if it **IS** only going to be for a short while…" Amy said from behind Atobe.

Realizing something, Atobe was going to say something, but was stopped by Amy, holding her finger up.

"Your Majesty, Keigo, please be aware that I **DID** address you with your name… just not the manner you expected…" she pointed out.

Hearing her comment out, Atobe just gave a smirk.

The girl was witty… very witty… making Atobe want to come back ASAP to test this woman's skills… but before that… he should start testing HIS skills… I mean… he can't get any better, if all he does is flirt with girls he thinks are in to him… (a/n: -.-')

Giving a curt nod, Atobe looked forward, eyeing the hurricane of people that was occupying his castle.

Rather annoyed with all the noise, Atobe couldn't help but yell… and rather TOO loudly… "**QUIET!!!!!!!**"

With that, all turned stiff as a stone, not wanting to displease His Majesty any more, not wanting to risk their dear short lives…

"Now," Atobe started. "If you all could just get to whatever the hell place you're supposed to go…" he paused. And with a deep breath, "GO NOW!!!"

With one flinch everyone teleported back to where they were supposed to be going, which was the Imperial Fountain, but that didn't matter… All that mattered to Atobe was that he finally has peace on his last day…

Hearing a giggle, Atobe turned to Amy.

Amy ceased her laughter, but only kept a gentle smile. "Well put, Your Majesty, Keigo… Well put…" she said, just looking at him with grace.

Atobe just smirked again, then brushed his hand through his hair. "Well… I've scared mostly everyone out of the palace… Shouldn't **WE **be making our leave as well?" Atobe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amy gave a sigh, and shortly looked down. "Hai, Sire…" turning around, she went back to Atobe's room to retrieve his luggage, but was stopped… by Atobe…

"Got'cha," Atobe suddenly let out, catching Amy's attention.

Not really knowing what just happened, Amy looked back at the scene a moment ago, then turned to realize… SHE DID NOT SAY KEIGO!!!

"K-Keig-!"

Her words were cut, for Atobe suddenly grabbed both her arms then pinned her to the wall.

"Too late…" he said, with a large grin. "Amy… Oh… I think you'll like my order…"

_Sire, please have mercy… _she cried in her head.

Moving his face closer to hers, Atobe whispered, "Amy… I order you to come back to Japan with me… but not as my caretaker… but as my girlfriend for the week…"

Jumping in place, a bit taken aback, Amy didn't know how to respond. _Should I obey His Majesty and be punished? Or just explain to him that I will definitely be marked for exile if the other attendants find out? _she panicked.

Thinking that even if she HAD explained… there'd be no difference (a/n: You'll figure it out in a matter of time )…

Giving in, she nodded, "As you wish, Your Majesty, Keigo…"

A victory smirk on his glowing face, Atobe released the young maiden, then crossed his arms. "Alright, it's decided… Amy, go pack your things, and let's-."

With one 'poof!', their luggage were suddenly placed before them.

"…go…" he finished, giving a sigh afterwards. "You know that annoys me, right?" he commented, giving a hopeless expression.

Amy just giggled, then held onto His Majesty's arm. "I'm sorry… Let's go, Keigo…"

And in a minute, they disappeared, along with their luggage.

--

"…So in conclusion… blah, blah… blah… blah…"

They were in the Imperial Fountain already, and Ludwig, so happens… prepared a speech for His Majesty's leave.

Atobe's leave was supposed to be 8pm sharp… But it's already half past 11!

"And there… we'd just like to say, Your Majesty…" Ludwig paused. "We will miss you… Thank you…" with that, everyone burst in applause.

Atobe couldn't help stand up and clap himself… but he was only doing it for the joy that his so-called '**brief**' speech had ended.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Ludwig cried, with a gleaming smile, soon turning away, not wanting to let His Majesty see his tears.

_Jeez, I'll only be gone for a week… _Atobe thought, thinking he was over reacting…

Thinking it was their turn now, Atobe headed over to where Amy and Fuji were.

Taking a deep breath, Atobe stood in front of the fountain, expecting a massive headache.

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?" Fuji asked, throwing his bag in, first.

Amy and Atobe did the same, then gave a nod.

Finally ending the tense, Amy, Fuji, and Atobe jumped in the portal of the fountain, leaving Kudamono….

And with that… applause escaped from the townspeople.

--

Finally arriving, Fuji and Amy turned to each other, noting that one another was wet.

They landed on the fountain where they first went to, in order to get to Kudamono.

Giving a soft giggle, Amy noticed that His Majesty, again, fainted- or should I say… 'passed out' during the portal ride.

"We should be getting His Majesty home, ne?" Fuji suggested, thinking Atobe will just get a cold if he stays there lying on the water.

Amy just nodded, then noticed something. "Hmm… I didn't know humans can breathe under water…"

Realizing her idea was foolish, Amy and Fuji quickly got him out of the water, in fear of losing His Majesty's life.

After a while, they found a limo coming towards them, noticing Ana, Atobe's mother, looking out the head window.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?!?!?" Ana suddenly yelled.

The two squinted, Atobe just in their arms.

They brought Atobe in the limousine, first drying him up with Amy's atmospheric power, then listened to Ana's rants about getting married with his son.

_Tomorrow will be a long day… _Amy sighed as she looked out the window, with a small smile on her face.

--

Yeah… I thought this chapter would be interesting too..

Oh, yeah! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately -.-'

There's been no electricity the time I stopped writing, due to a typhoon that occurred not so long ago… -.-'

I'm really sorry, guys… but I'm not sure if I'll be able to write daily now…

My grades are so low because I lack studying, so I have to focus on schoolwork, more than anything else… I'm sorry…

I hope you guys understand… -.-'


	8. Chapter 8

Where do I find you…?

--

_The time will come when I find you…_

_And the time I find you, there will also be a time…_

Where I lose you… 

--

'_Your time in Kudamono won't be for so long, Keigo… neither is your happiness…' came a voice._

_Atobe looked around searching for the voice._

_His surroundings were nothing but darkness… "Who and where are you?" Atobe called out, still looking around._

_The voice took a while to answer, but, "If I had told and shown myself to you… You'd be shocked…" _

_Just giving a smirk, Atobe put a hand on his hip, thinking how unbelievable this guy was. "Do you not know who **I** am?" he asked, in a cocky way. _

_"I'm sorry, but whatever it is you think of me… You thought wrong, so how about you just tell me who you are, before we get old-."_

_"Hmm… is that the real way you talk to elders? Or are you just annoyed at the fact that there's something you don't know?" the voice asked, wanting to get on the young king's nerves._

_Glaring to himself, he just said, "Look, are you going to tell me or not? If not, then just explain to me why the hell you just said that I won't be in Kudamono and having that much happiness for so long?" Atobe crossed his arms, trying to let him see that he was not here to make jokes… (like he knew how he got there… -.-')_

_Clearing his throat, the voice answered, "I will not tell or show who I am… but I will tell you one thing… about your future in Kudamono…" he started.  
_

_Then suddenly, light came before Atobe, and once he turned around… he found his country… Kudamono… in destruction… _

_He was standing on a grave, as he eyed the damage of his country, but then turned to the grave._

_Next to him… was a woman… pregnant, he could say…_

_She was crying… crying over the tombstone that was standing in front of her…_

_Atobe leaned forward, wanting to see whose tombstone it was… The tombstone said, 'Here lies Syuusuke Fuji… May he rest in peace, leaving those he loved… in peace as well…' _

_Atobe's eyes grew wide. 'Seigaku's tensai, Fuji Syuusuke… died…' _

_Atobe turned back to the girl, noticing her holding a sharp rock… and he thought of only one thing… The girl was going to do suicide…_

_Atobe tried to grab hold of her… but he couldn't… his hand just smoothly went past her, not even making her catch his attention…_

_"I can't do this anymore…" the girl mumbled to herself. "I've lost Syu, I've lost Amy… and I've lost Keigo…" she finished._

_Atobe's eyes widened even more, trying to figure out what she was saying. 'Could this woman… possibly be the light…?' he thought to himself._

_He wanted to get a closer look, for all he could see in her was the back of her head… But the time he got at least 2 inches closer to her… The woman suddenly stabbed herself, and all turned black… again…_

_--_

"Ah!" he yelped, as he quickly sat up the bed.

Atobe was panting heavily, as he tried to take in as much air as he could.

_What a nightmare… _he thought, holding his head, trying to calm down.

It was a nightmare, like no other… It was his first, ever dreaming about death… or maybe his possible future…

Whatever the dream meant… it scared the heck out of Atobe, and he was definitely going to be asking Amy all about it…

_That girl… _he recalled.

The girl from his dreams, he remembered. That woman was a mystery to him, now…

He kept asking himself, _What did she mean that she lost me? _or _What was her relationship with me?_

Atobe was at lost in his thoughts… He thought of nothing but that, until he heard a knock from his door.

"Come in," he called, signaling to whom was knocking to come in.

It was the maid. "Keigo-sama, Ana-sama is wanting you in the dining room at once, so please hurry," the maid said, as gently as she could, cautious of angering her boss.

Atobe sighed, then looked away from her. He nodded, then signaled her to get out ASAP.

_I'll ask them about it some other time… _he thought to himself, as he got off of bed, heading to the showers.

--

After a while, Atobe soon finished his bath, wrapped himself in a towel, then headed out, only to be greeted by his caretaker.

"Ano…" was all that came out from Amy.

She was sitting on the bed and had a tint of pink on each side of her cheeks, Atobe knowing fully that the scene before her wasn't all too comfortable.

Giving a hopeless sigh, thinking Amy wasn't going to say anything anyway, Atobe tried to loosen the atmosphere. "So, Amy, ready for school?" Atobe asked, as he walked towards his immensely large closet.

Amy didn't give him a glance, knowing he was changing even if he knew of her presence in the room. "H-Hai… Yumiko-san lent me clothes to wear, so yes… I'm ready…" she pointed out, gripping Atobe's bed sheets.

Atobe stepped inside the closet, thinking of changing in there, but still wanting to keep the conversation going, knowing fully well that Amy didn't have the guts to look at him naked. "Yumiko? That is…?" he asked, as he threw his towel to the bed, making Amy jump a little.

Amy's cheeks were far from pink now… crimson I should say. Only her color and form of lips had changed, and the rest… none…

She tried hard to keep calm, just wanting to get the week over with, before she gets caught.

"Ano…" she started. "She's Sir Syuusuke's sister…" she answered, hearing Atobe's closet close.

Atobe had finished changing, and was ready for school. "Oh… I see…" he said.

This time, Amy stood then turned to him. "Sh-Shall we get going to the dining room? Ana-san is waiting for us," she suggested, getting back to her usual state, but still having a slight pink on her cheeks.

Atobe just gave a casual nod, not really minding that Amy was uncomfortable. "Un, let's go," he said, holding her shoulder.

The two waited for a while, and Atobe started to get annoyed and asked her, "Well, why aren't you moving!?"

Amy just gave a confused look. "I'm waiting for you, Keigo…" Amy answered, giving an uneasy look.

"Waiting for me!?" he yelled. _This girl can't be **SO **dumb! _he thought, with an annoyed expression. "Hmm… Maybe I could, but I think it's the fact that I **CAN'T **teleport that's keeping us in here!!"

Amy just smiled, wincing a little. "Oh… so that's what you were waiting for…" she said.

Atobe just gave a hopeless sigh. "DUH!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, with a chuckle. And with that, she snapped her fingers, and the two disappeared from His Majesty's room.

…

…

POOF!!!

…

…

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MY SHOES BEHIND!?!?!?! THEY WERE RIGHT ON ME!!!" Atobe screamed, putting his shoes back on.

Amy just kept a wry smile on her face, trying hard not to lose her phase. "Ehe… Maybe I should have explained to His Majesty that Kudamonians are troubled with their powers when in the human world… I'm sorry…" she pointed out, with a bow.

Atobe just glared at her, and thinking about their agreement, he knew he had no right to yell or get mad at her… Hey, it was his choice to bring her in the human world in the first place… why get mad?

Letting out a sigh, to bring out his frustration, Atobe glanced at his shoes then nodded. "Fine… let's go down the old fashioned way…" he suggested, heading out the door.

Amy followed, then asked, "Walk?"

"Heck no! We're using the elevator!"

--

Nobody dared make a sound in the dining room, as they quietly ate their breakfast.

They had kept Atobe Ana waiting, putting her in a rather foul mood.

Not liking the silence, Amy tried to start up a conversation, but the moment Amy was to try, Keigo (a/n: calling him Keigo now, because he's in the Atobe home) put a hand on her leg, making her quiet.

_Amy, I know you can hear me, and I just want to tell that **DO NOT**, I repeat, **DO NOT ** talk to my mother when she's in a foul mood, got it?_Keigo said, through his head, wanting Amy to understand that.

Amy just nodded, fighting off the blush that threatened to escape her cheeks.

Finally calming down, after a 'short' while, Ana started to speak up. "Well," she started. "Now that you two are down here, I'd just like to say that though you are in Japan, you should not forget your obligations to your kingdom, understand?"

"Hai," Amy and Keigo answered as quickly as they could, not wanting to put Her Highness in a fouler mood…

"Good, now get to school, before I end up hurting the two of you," she said, drinking her cup of wine.

And with that, the two arose from their seat, bowed at Ana, then head towards the door, but was stopped when, "Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Ana said, standing up, trying to swallow the wine in her mouth. "I've already done the enrollment, so Keigo, just assist her in school, got it?"

"Yes, mother," Keigo answered, with a bow.

"Alright, carry on," Ana said with a wave of her hand, signaling them to get out already. And once she was sure that they were no longer there, she sighed. "It pays to be the former queen…" she mumbled with a smirk on her face.

--

"WHERE THE HELL IS ATOBE!?!?!?!" Shishido yelled, as he and the others waited for their captain.

Alright, it wasn't really necessary for them to wait for him, but that day it was… only because **HE **carried the keys to the club room, and the courts.

"Calm down, Shishido! He'll be here!" Oshitari tried to calm him down, thinking the shorthaired man's impatience was irritating.

"Geez, what kind of morning practice is this, when the captain's late, we can't get in the clubroom **nor** the courts, the-?"

"Shut up, Gakuto," Oshitari cut him off, obviously annoyed of him as well.

Not minding Gakuto's squirms, Oshitari just kept his focus on the time, noting that the arrogant buchou **WAS** late… and THAT didn't happen all too often, so it was rather a surprise for him and the others.

Sighting a black limousine park nearby, they were sure that it was Atobe, I mean… who else there would have the nerve to ride a limousine to school?

Once Atobe stepped out of the limousine, in an instant, the Hyoutei regulars ran to him, with not so happy looks.

"ATOBE!!" they all yelled at once.

Atobe just gave them unsurprised looks and said, "Oh… You're here…" with that, everyone had anger veins on their heads.

"What the hell are you doing, being so late!"

"The nationals are coming up! Don't be such a bonehead, being late for practice!"

As the Hyoutei members yelled and yelled, they were soon stopped once a girl went down the limousine.

Amy just stared at them with an uneasy smile on her face.

Feeling the silence and their stares were rather uncomfortable, Amy just let out a gentle smile, and,

"Good morning," she said, holding her hands together.

The regulars' jaws fell down, a slight blush on their faces. They found Amy rather… how the Regular boys' would probably describe a girl… 'HOTT'…

The boys' stares were annoying the hell out of Atobe, feeling that the regular's (most especially Oshitari) were planning on hitting on her any time soon… And thinking of a way to give them the hint that they shouldn't even try to talk to her, Atobe raised his hand, landing it on Amy's shoulders, making Amy react a bit, blushing.

Atobe smirked, seeing the disappointed faces in the regulars' faces. He went through his pocket, then tossed it over to Oshitari.

"Open up the clubroom and courts… I have to show **my** girlfriend around…" he said, putting an emphasis on the 'my'.

The regulars' turned quiet, all in a dumbfounded form.

"What did you say?" Gakuto asked, trying to recall what he just heard.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, and, "I said open up the clubroom and cou-."

"No! You just said **MY**!!! **YOU **just addressed **YOURSELF **as **MY**," Oshitari pointed out.

The Hyoutei Regulars' crowded around the _used-to-be _Ore-sama, asking him bunches of questions.

In the end, all the regulars ended up with nothing, but a weeks supply of laps and a months supply of the buchou's hot head.

Amy just watched in admiration on how Atobe was acting as a King and being treated as a King, even though he wasn't even in the kingdom.

She sighed, thinking it was only natural, seeing is that Atobe **WAS **an Atobe.

Noticing Amy just thinking alone, sitting on the bench, Atobe couldn't help but smile a bit.

He took a seat next to her, then slowly moved her hand to her head, taking it gently and placing it on his shoulder.

"K-Keigo…" she stuttered, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

She could notice some of the regular's give glances at them, thinking it was getting a bit out of hand.

Atobe just smiled then closed his eyes. "I know you had no sleep, due to the fact that you were just by my door, keeping a look out… So Amy… All I want you to do now is rest… and later…" he paused, grabbing her chin to make her face him. "I'll make **SURE **you get a good night sleep…" he continued, soon putting her head back on his shoulder.

Amy just sighed, thinking it was useless to complain… but she was happy… happy at the fact that Atobe worried about her… happy to know that there was actually someone who cared…

Realizing her thoughts, Amy removed her head from His Majesty's shoulder then stood up, not bothering to even look at Atobe as she spoke, "So… shouldn't we be heading to class…?"

Atobe gave her an annoyed look, then simply let out a sigh, standing up as well. "I'll just have them finish up with morning practice, then we can proceed to the clubroom so you can sleep, and I-."

"N-no…" Amy let out, rubbing her right arm with the other. "I-I don't really mind… I don't want to be a burden while I'm here…" she blushed, not bothering to look over to him.

Glaring at her a bit, Atobe made his way towards her, then cupped her chin. "It's an order, Amy…" he hissed, giving her a serious look.

Amy didn't even bother to look into those blue honorable eyes, and just managed to mumble a 'hai', making Atobe push her chin to the side a bit.

_I know what I'm doing is wrong… but I can't let my feelings overpass the law… Love does not conquer everything… _she thought with a defeated sigh.

--

After a while, morning practice soon ended, and the regular's made their way towards the clubroom. Amy, however…

"Get in," Atobe ordered.

"But… this is the boys clubroom…" Amy softly reasoned out, looking up, noticing how high the clubroom was, rather…

"It's fine, just get in… we'll go to the lobby… you can sleep at the couch…" he pointed out, already half-in in the clubroom.

"But it's still the boy's-."

"Amy just get in!"

"Hai…" and with that, Amy quietly walked in the clubroom, Atobe closing the door behind them giving a roll of his eyes.

--

"Ne, don't you think Atobe is going a bit too overboard with this whole **GF **issue…?" Gakuto asked, as he took a shower.

"Hmm… it may be because of the fact that never in his life, has Atobe ever gotten a girlfriend…" Oshitari pointed out, scrubbing his hair with some shampoo.

All turned quiet, until…

"EH!?"

"BUCHOU NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND!?"

"JEEZ, IS THIS SUCH A BIG DEAL!?"

Obviously, the last howl came from Shishido, whom was peacefully putting on his socks, until **THAT **subject came up.

Again, the regulars' turned quiet, then gave Shishido a suspicious look.

Thinking he went through the wrong path this time, Shishido just let out a frustrated sigh and yelled, "WHAT!?"

"Oo-oh! Shi-chan's jea-lous!" Gakuto teased in a singsong voice, holding onto Shishido's shoulder with one hand and his towel with the other.

The members broke in laughter as they spotted tints of red escaping Shishido's cheeks as he tried to reason out with them.

"Cih!" he spat. "I don't need this! I'm getting to class!" and with that, Shishido made his exit from the clubroom, Ootori following him behind.

As they left, the rest laughed uncontrollably (except Hyoshi), not even bothering to mind the buchou's presence in the room.

Atobe had only recently opened the door from the clubroom lobby, giving the club members an emotionless expression, as he interestingly listened to the mindless idiots in the shower room.

He sighed, then closed the door, thinking that the noise of those apes would just probably wake the exhausted Amy up.

He sat on the edge of the couch, eyeing the beautiful woman lost in her dreams. Finding a strand of hair cover her face, Atobe softly grabbed it, then tucked it behind her ear.

_Like this… it's actually kind of hard to believe that it's **SHE**_ _who leads my_ _protection force…_ he smiled, finding the angelic, sleeping Amy, amusing.

Thinking about it for quite a while, Atobe hesitantly leaned closer to her, planting a soft kiss on her head, soon standing up from his position, walking out of the clubroom, thinking that Amy would be safe for the moment he was gone… but what he wasn't so sure of was… someone was simply sleeping along Amy somewhere in the room…

--

Yeah, it's kinda obvious who that person is :D

Ehehehe Gomenasai, minna :(

My computer got busted the time I was writing this chapter… and being my lazy self, I didn't even bother to try and write the story again down at my other computer…

I was planning on making a lot more chapters… but, yeah, as I said… my computer broke -.-'

It just got fixed today, and as a sign of apology, I made this chapter longer :D (don't know if it's really a good way of apologizing though), but still… I really am sorry…

Couldn't really keep the promise of "updating daily" …gomenasai -.-'

Anyways, it's rather late here, so ja ne :D


	9. Chapter 9

Where do I find you…?

--

_The time will come when I find you…_

_And the time I find you, there will also be a time…_

Where I lose you…

--

**Warning: Super out of character Jirou! Be alarmed!! **

--

After some time, Jirou soon woke up, first noting that he was still in the clubroom lobby.

_Hmm… I must have slept for some time now… _he thought to himself with a shrug. He stood up from his sleeping place, then gave a yawn, planning on moving to a more pleasant place, when,

"Ore?" he turned to say, once sighting a female on the BOYS clubroom lobby couch (a/n: -.-).

Jirou walked towards her, wanting to get a closer look.

His eyes widened at the realization of who the woman was. He took a step back, then ran to his bag.

What he took out… was a dagger…

Slowly walking up to the woman, Jirou raised his dagger, prepared with what to do with his plan.

He did not expect their meeting in the human world… He did not expect for their battle to end here… and he did not expect…

Amy suddenly jumped from the couch, grabbing his arm, then running behind him, the hand with the dagger near to his neck.

"I am the leader of the protection force of his Majesty…" she informed. "You think I'll allow the cause of my death be so pathetic…?" she asked, pushing the dagger nearer to Jirou's throat.

Thinking His Majesty would not be happy with her, killing one of his 'thought' teammates; Amy just kept him still, having no plan whatsoever to kill the young warrior.

"What are your obligations here, Lismanian (one from Lisma; see chapter 5)?" Amy asked, gripping on his arm even tighter.

Jirou made no sign of struggle whatsoever… he was patient, unlike those she had fought with several times… making her get the fact that he was only a trainee.

"I…" he started. "I'm supposed to live my life freely here at the moment, till my father decides on my return…" he answered, honestly.

It was a good start, but it didn't explain at all why he tried to attack Amy.

"Who are you to the country of Lisma?" she asked in a fierce tone.

"I don't find it necessary that-."

"Answer…" she cut in, bringing the dagger even closer to his neck.

Intimidated by her actions, Jirou simply sighed, then answered, "I'm the next in crown for my country… My father is King Rupert… King of the land of the rebels…"

_It all makes sense now… _Amy thought to herself, as she shook her head out of realization.

She took the dagger away from him, then threw him at the couch.

With his fall, Amy suddenly pointed the dagger to him as a sign that she makes no kid when it comes to these matters.

"Then… you must be Akain Jirou, am I correct…?" she asked, circling him.

Jirou nodded. "Aa… but in the human world, I am addressed as Akutagawa Jirou…" he pointed out.

Amy just nodded, and, "Did you think, that trying to kill the lead protection force of Krad, would earn you points from your father, making him finally decide on the decision on whether you will come back or not…?" she asked, glaring slightly at him.

She was still pissed at the fact, that Jirou, a prince and a becoming king, would turn to be so low as to attack someone defenseless… especially when one is asleep!

Jirou just looked away, glaring.

Amy just sighed, and, "You know attacking someone defenseless is pathetic right…?" she asked, kneeling to his level.

She knew at some point, that the boy was somewhat confused with his life… he had yet to understand his world… and his possible future.

"It's pathetic… especially for a becoming king…" he admitted, lowering his head.

Amy gave out an exhausted sigh, then gave him his dagger back.

Jirou gave her a confused look, wondering why in the world she would give him his dagger back.

She noted that there was not even a tiny tint of unfaithfulness in the man, and seeing is that she **KNEW** that there was **NO WAY** he could possibly kill her, she turned to the decision on letting him do what he wanted.

"Care to explain?" he asked, holding up the dagger upside down, as to make her see that he had no other plan.

Amy was surely aware of the fact that he was as well defenseless… He had no training, and simply decides on his own.

"I feel that fighting with you is hopeless at the moment, Sir Jirou…" she admitted, with a smile on her face. "You and your people are defenseless on weekdays, and those current times usually result to sleeping or if something interests thee; jumps around and of course…" she paused.

"I am aware of the fact that a TRUE Lismanian always keeps his/her words…" with this, she leaned closer to Jirou. "So if you just promise me that you will lay no hand on the King of Krad and I during our stay here… I will gladly spare your life…"

Jirou felt somewhat confused, but in the end… also somewhat obliged to her… Before he knew it, he suddenly turned to the decision, "Fine…"

Amy just smiled, then slowly pushed his head on the couch. "Sleep… I know you're exhausted…" she smiled, pulling the sheets that were on her a while ago.

She noted the slight blush on Jirou's cheeks, and couldn't help but giggle.

_I forgot… Lisman boys are cautious of women, _she chuckled, walking to another side of the lobby, as to not have Jirou feel conscious sleeping in the same room as her.

She sat on the chair, then leaned her head on the table, feeling a bit exhausted as well. _I guess I'll just wait for His Majesty… He doesn't need to know… _suddenly thinking of the king, she realized the fact that Jirou hadn't made a move on him…

It was truly known to all the royalties of their world that Atobe was the new king of Krad… so why didn't he turn to the result of killing him first…?

Seeing is that Jirou was already fast asleep, Amy just shrugged it off at the moment, planning on asking him later on… then drifting off to sleep as well…

--

After another while, Jirou again woke up. He got up from the couch, noting the woman he had met a while ago was sleeping peacefully by the table.

He felt guilty for ruining her sleep… It wasn't him to try to kill her…

Jirou, a while ago, was shocked at the fact that she caught onto him so quickly… she thought that if he had turned to kill a Kradian, not only a Kradian, but a Kradian Official… he would earn points from his father, making him finally decide on whether he stays or doesn't…

He took the blanket she had put on him a while ago, then walked towards her, placing it on her.

"The reason I did not try to kill your king…" he said softly. "Was because I felt obliged to him as well…"

Giving a soft chuckle, Jirou brushed his hand through his hair with a smile. "I guess Krad's power **IS** to be honored… That's what's special to them," he added, giving Amy one last glance, before exiting the clubroom.

With his leave, Amy nudged a bit, hearing everything he had just said. _Maa… he will turn out to be a good King after all… _she thought with a smile…

And with that, she went back to her sleep, not aware that a young blue-capped man witnessed the whole scene.

--

Shishido's eyes were wide open, as well as his mouth, practically shocked with what he just saw and heard moments ago…

He was in the clubroom bathroom the whole time, after making his leave from the showers not so long ago… He decided on cutting class and spending his time in the bathroom (seeing is that the lobby was occupied) after telling Ootori to go ahead to class before he turns to get late.

Noting the window from the bathroom, Shishido fixed himself up, then started climbing out of it.

He thought the girl was dangerous, and planned on telling Atobe that the girl was a total maniac! He was panicking throughout his whole 'trying-to-escape' plan, making it a little harder for him to quickly get out.

But after a while, his plan prevailed, but at the time he had his whole body out, 2 large figures stood before him, arms crossed.

"Shishido…" Atobe begun. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked, giving him a deathly look.

Feeling relieved at the fact that he was here, Shishido suddenly grabbed Atobe's collar, and yelled, "YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S A MANIAC!" going as planned.

Atobe just raised an eyebrow, nothing changing but the now untidiness of his shirt. "Kabaji…" he simply said, with a sigh.

"Usu," Kabaji answered, grabbing onto Shishido's collar and lifting up from the ground.

Shishido struggled in the air, trying hard to get down. "LET GO!!" he yelled, moving all over the place.

Atobe moved closer to him, and, "Now… tell me exactly… what you mean…"

--

Upon Shishido's LONG explanation, Atobe was much shocked about the story with Jirou… Not once did Amy mention he as the King of the Lisma place, as so he recalls.

He was also shocked at the fact that Amy hadn't awaken through out their time.

They were in the lobby as well, but Shishido, feeling a bit frightened after the whole scene not so long ago, hid behind Kabaji.

"Kabaji," Atobe called.

"Usu?" he answered quickly.

Atobe gave a sigh, and, "Please awaken, Amy…" he said, pressing his eyes out of frustration.

"Usu…" and with that, Kabaji simply walked over to Amy grabbing her by the collar, causing her to choke a bit.

Atobe panicked a little, and, "GENTLY!" he ordered.

Kabaji gave his simple answer, and brought her down.

Amy fixed her collar, then walked over to His Majesty, body straight, eyes focused, smile in place. "Hai, Keigo?" she asked, thinking he wanted her for a reason.

Atobe just gave her an unsatisfying look. "What is Jirou?" he asked, wanting a quick answer.

Realizing His Majesty already had some hints, Amy, "He is the becoming King of Lisma, Keigo…" she started. "He will not lay a hand on you, as he promises…"

"How do you know he's not just saying that to back you away from him?" he asked, feeling annoyed at the fact that he trusts him so easily.

Extending her smile, Amy said, "I just have a feeling…"

Atobe sighed, then nodded. "Fine… I'll trust you… but if any dirty things happen here caused by Jirou… caused **AGAIN **by Jirou…" he rephrased himself. "I will not stand for it, alright?"

"Hai, Keigo-sama," she smiled, feeling relaxed with Atobe's kindness.

But she recalled a while ago, that she told herself not to feel this way… It will only bring her to exile… it will only being her farther away from His Majesty.

Atobe smirked. "Don't call me Keigo-sama… Keigo is just fine as you started before…" he said, in a demanding way.

Amy gave a chuckle, then turned to Shishido, whom was now hiding behind Atobe. "Saa, could this be the one whom hid in the bathroom all day, listening to Sir Jirou and I's conversation?" she asked, slightly opening her eyes.

Shishido turned away from her, thinking that looking into her eyes would only bring him to his early grave.

Finding his fright amusing, Amy then turned to Kabaji.

She smiled at him, while he gave his simple look, and, "It's nice to see you again, Munehiro-dono," she said, giving a bow.

"Usu…" he answered.

"EH!?!!" Atobe suddenly yelled, standing up from his seat.

Thinking Atobe wasn't really aware of the whole '-dono' thing, Amy, "Keigo, Munehiro-dono and his family have been serving your Kingdom for over how many centuries now," she started. "They were assigned to take care of you and the past King's from your country to take care and serve you till you come to realize you were royalty…" she finished with her usual smile.

Atobe just smirked, and, "But I always **KNEW** I was royalty… even without my Kingdom…" he arrogantly said, brushing his hand through his hair.

Amy just chuckled, then gave a curt nod. "Aa… As you wish, Keigo," she smiled.

Feeling a sudden drowsiness, Amy lost her balance a bit, holding onto her head.

"Amy! Are you alright!!?!" he asked, holding onto her to give her support.

Amy nodded, still holding onto her head. "Maa… I guess sleepless isn't acceptable in the human world, ne?" she said, with an embarrassed smile.

Atobe just gave her a worried look, then turned to Kabaji. "Kabaji, open my room," he ordered.

"Usu," and with that, Kabaji went to a door, finding the halls. He opened the neatly crested wall, revealing a bedroom (a/n: Can you believe Atobe had the nerve to make bedrooms for the clubroom lobby!?).

Atobe picked Amy up bridal style, then carried her to the room.

"Since when did we have bedrooms in the clubroom?" Shishido asked himself, knowing that Atobe was occupied and Kabaji doesn't say much, and followed them.

When they got to the room, Atobe placed her on the bed, and tucked her in. "I want you to sleep as much as you want, got it? I want you to have a lot of energy when you start school tomorrow…" he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Amy just gave a soft blush, then nodded, feeling embarrassed at the fact she was burdening the King.

Atobe smiled, then softly kissed her on the forehead. "We're sleeping here tonight… I don't want your sleep ruined…" he said, standing up, then heading to the door.

"But I-."

"No complaints, Amy," he cut her. He stopped once he reached the door. "I will be back in a short while… Classes are almost finished, so take your time here, and rest… I will lock the door so no one will come in, understand?"

Before he could leave the room, Amy suddenly, "WAIT!" she yelled.

The three boys in the room turned to her, and to their surprise, Amy's palm started to turn green and a great blast was shown and suddenly hit Shishido's head, turning Atobe in a panicked state.

"AMY, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!?!" he yelled, slapping Shishido's face, hoping for his sudden awake.

Amy just smiled, and, "I had his memories erased," she said, looking innocent. "He'll wake up in just about…" with a pause, she continued, "…Now…"

Going along with her counting, Shishido groaned as a sign that he was already awake. "Crap, my head hurts…" he said, as he held onto his head, standing up from the floor. He looked around, noticing Atobe, Kabaji and Amy, and, "Where the hell am I?" he asked, not remembering the whole 'clubroom bedrooms' thing.

"We're in the clubroom bedrooms," Atobe said simply, as if it were no surprise to him.

Shishido raised an eyebrow. "Since when did we have clubroom bedrooms?" he asked, giving a quizzical look.

Putting the thought aside, Shishido just mumbled a 'whatever' then exited the clubroom, heading to class.

The time Shishido exited the room, Atobe gave Amy a look. "**DON'T **leave this room!" and with that, Atobe tightly shut the door, not forgetting to lock it, earning a giggle from the young woman.

Amy sighed, thinking the King was being too over protective. _It should be **I **who should be the one doing the protecting… not the other way around… _she thought, pushing the pillow on her face.

--

Meanwhile, Atobe and Kabaji,

"Ne… Kabaji…" Atobe called, looking straight as he walked to class, side by side with Kabaji.

"Usu?" Kabaji answered quickly, doing the same.

Atobe hesitated on asking, but, "Is it true… that you and your family have been protecting us before we even turned to find out we were royalty…?"

"Usu…" he simply answered.

Atobe smirked, then brushed his hand through his hair. "I'm not one to say this, but… Arigatou…"

"…" Kabaji waited a while, then, "U-usu…"

--

Done with this one :D

Yeah… it's not that interesting, I know, but we will finally learn the mystery of Atobe's dream :D but that woman will still be unknown XP ehehehe :D

I put Kabaji in it, because of one of the reviews :D ehehehe :D

Hope you liked it :D

Don't hesitate to review once in a while :)


End file.
